


Of Secret Places an Friendly Faces

by NanixErka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, IronStrange, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Mer AU, Merman Tony Stark, Ned Leeds (mentioned) - Freeform, Orphan Peter Parker, Supreme Family, merman stephen strange, plot contrivances abound, self indulgent fluff fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: At 6 years old, Peter Parker already knew he was weird.And not “cute” weird, like some of the other kids he knew in school. Just… *weird* weird. He read books on the laws of physics for fun - though it did take a long time, as he wasn’t the fastest reader (yet). He would draw anatomically correct (... ish) hearts on his valentines and freak out his classmates. He speaks with far more of a vocabulary than any 6 year old should have.In short, he was the outlier in the group home, even among other “problem children”.Which was why - instead of sitting in latchkey with the half asleep gym teacher who never even looked at him - he’d made his way to his “secret place” under the Coney Island pier.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 14
Kudos: 395





	Of Secret Places an Friendly Faces

**Author's Note:**

> This is supremely self indulgent so don't take it too seriously. I _had_ to get this one shot out of my system so I could focus on writing my 10-15 other fics lol

At 6 years old, Peter Parker already knew he was weird. 

And not “cute” weird, like some of the other kids he knew in school. Just… _weird_ weird. He read books on the laws of physics for fun - though it did take a long time, as he wasn’t the fastest reader (yet). He would draw anatomically correct (... ish) hearts on his valentines and freak out his classmates. He speaks with far more of a vocabulary than any 6 year old should have. 

In short, he was the outlier in the group home, even among other “problem children”. 

Which was why - instead of sitting in latchkey with the half asleep gym teacher who never even looked at him - he’d made his way to his “secret place” under the Coney Island pier. 

It was nothing more than a collection of damp rocks that were just high enough to not be hit by waves, but when Peter discovered it while looking for crabs, he’d realized that he’d finally found a place all to himself. It had taken a few weeks, but a collection of old stuffed animals and pillows for cushion, a discarded adult raincoat, and a few extra large scarves that might as well be blankets, and he had a secret place. 

It was on this humid, dank day in late September when Peter got himself comfortable, opening “The Beginners Guide to Marine Biology”, and began to read aloud to himself. 

“It is said that… almost n-nine-ty per-cent of all bi-o-di-vers-ty on the earth.. Remains un-dis-cov-red” 

His pace was slow, but steady, and he found himself smiling as he read the prologue, talking about the study itself. While Peter didn’t completely understand the book, he was still enthralled. The passion wasn’t lost on him, and neither was the hard work. Maybe he’d be a big-name marine biologist one day. On top of the world's best inventor and ecologist and rocket scientist. He wanted to be some kind of scientist. Any, really. 

“But… like all science-s, there is no… cer-tain-ty” He concluded along with the prologue “... Only theories we can prove and dis-prove by trying our best” 

“Good lesson” 

Peter squealed and scrambled at the new voice, nearly falling right off his perch and into the sea below before a pair of hands caught him, with only the tips of the boys sneakers touching the water. 

“Whoa there, Guppy. No need to freak out” The voice spoke with amusement in it’s tone. Peter dared to look up at his savior and spooker. 

An older man stared down at him. The man’s hair was damp with seawater, tangled and slightly curled brown with hints of gold. His eyes were golden, with pupils that seemed almost _too_ big. Peter’s eyes wandered, and caught the man’s… Ears? They didn’t look like ears. They looked like… fins? 

In fact, the more he looked at the man, the more off he looked. There were slits on the side of his neck, and as the boy’s eyes traveled down, noting color on his shoulders and torso. He finally spotted the man’s … Tail. 

“F-FISH!! FISH MAN!!!” Peter started to squirm, a strange panic fluttering in his chest. 

“Hey, hey, hey calm down it’s okay” The man effortlessly lifted him a little higher, putting him back down in his secret place. “Uh yeah, kid. Fish man.” 

Peter blinked owlishly at him through his thick frames 

“I go by Tony” 

“.... ‘m Peter” 

“I’ve seen you here a few times before” Tony explained “You seemed pretty cool, thought I’d introduce myself” 

“... You thought I was cool?” 

“I mean, I've never seen another human come to a dark place under a pier just to read books about the ocean. That’s cool” 

Peter’s smile was a little lopsided, but it was definitely there. Someone thought _he_ was _cool_. 

“Well- well I think you’re cool too! I mean, I've never met a fish-man before!” 

“Then we’re both cool, awesome” The fishman nodded, adjusting himself so he was sitting at the edge of Peter’s little set up “So, what’re ya reading?” 

“Oh, it's a book about the ocean and stuff. I really like ocean animals” 

“Do ya?” Tony chuckled “What kinds?” 

That was all the invitation Peter needed to start talking. He exuberantly went on about sea stars, urchins, and snails, and fish, and reefs, and barnacles, and everything in between. 

His excitement was contagious, and Tony couldn’t help but egg him on with leading questions and carious exclamations of “Well that's cool” and “Huh, I didn’t know that and I live here!” 

But then the sun set, and Peter popped out a flashlight. 

“Oh, oh I gotta go” He suddenly sputtered, grabbing his backpack. 

Tony found himself disappointed “That late already?” 

“I’ll get in trouble” Peter explained 

“Oh, don’t want that” 

The boy just nodded, and Tony smiled. 

“Think you’ll be around again?” Peter asked, nervously

“Hm, well, I’m not due in the Caribbean until December. I think I've got time.” 

“The caribbeam? “

“Close. Caribbean” 

Peter pouted. Tony laughed. 

oOoOoOo

“Are you ever going to tell me who you’re speaking with on the surface every day?” Stephen asked, one of his tentacles grabbing at his partner’s tail. “You keep everything vague and my thoughts are not very pleasant” 

“Well I keep inviting you to meet Pete but you’re too busy “socializing”” Tony complained 

“So that’s this man’s name” Stephen raised an eyebrow “Pete?” 

“Calling him a man is… pushing it” Tony sniggered “Come on, join me this time. You’ll love him, he’s great. Enthusiastic, intelligent, talks a mile a minute-” 

“Sounds like someone I know” Stephen commented, using the tentacle wrapped around Tony’s tail to pull him back “I’m catching up with our friends, Tony. Remember those?” 

“We see them all the time, every year!” Tony pointed out “i’m making _new_ friends, and you should meet him! He’s adorable!” 

“Adorable?” 

“Adorable” 

Stephen seemed unimpressed, but caved, if only for his curiosity “Fine” 

Tony seemed to squeal as he took his partner’s hand, gently, and led him away from their deeper waters and towards the shallow shores. 

They traversed around fish, and eventually made their way under a pier, where Stephen raised a brow at the odd little setup - which had seashells surrounding it, with a symbol carved - 

“You gave him your protection?” Stephen looked at Tony, his tone giving away his astonishment. 

“I did” Tony responded, looking over the shells

“Tony… You haven’t done that since-” 

“Don't” Tony’s head turned sharply 

“... You really care for this human, and so quickly” 

“You’ll know why when you meet him” Tony smiled softly, sitting himself up on the rock. Stephen stuck himself to the side of one still in the water, watching and waiting for this mysterious “Peter” to appear

Several minutes later, he heard the patter of footsteps, and a few grunts “Hi Tony!” A young voice called out. 

Now Stephen knew why calling Peter a “Man” was certainly pushing it. So was young man, or teen, this was a child

“Hey there Spidey” Stephen watched Tony’s grin, all bright and welcoming and without a single wrinkle in his face that showed any insecurity. “I have someone here I'd love for you to meet.” 

Oh great, how the octopus felt nervous. The boy came into view, with his large glasses covering a third of his face, floppy, curling hair and a far too big jean jacket covered in little buttons. 

Tony was also right about him being adorable. 

Peter’s eyes widened when he saw Stephen, his little mouth dropping open. “Wha…. uh… hi” 

“Hello, Peter”

“You know my name?” The boy continued gaping, Tony let out a laugh 

“Of course he knows your name, kid. I told him about you. He wanted to meet you.” 

Peter’s brow furrowed - looking genuinely confused “... He did?” 

“Yes” Stephen ended up answering “I did. It’s very nice to meet you, Peter” 

Peter managed to shut his mouth, and his eyes practically shined “It-it’s nice to meet you too, sir!” Peter reached his hand out to Stephen, and it took the an a minute to remember that “Shaking hands” was a human custom - Tony was better at remembering those. He reached out and held the child’s hand, when ended up completely overwhelmed just by his palm. By the seas, are humans always this tiny? 

“Uh, ‘scuse me f’r asking, but uh, are you a octapus?” 

“... I am, yes” Stephen answered, feeling Tony lift up one of his purple tentacles with a shiver

“Indeed he is! And he’s a pain in the butt about it too” His partner announced “He’ll wrap around and won’t let go for hours” 

“You mean when you’re supposed to be asleep, Anthony?” 

‘Details” Tony rolled his eyes as Peter giggled. 

“But don’t ya need sleep?” 

“Fish don’t need sleep, Pete” 

Stephen smacked his partner’s shoulder “Don’t go lying to the boy. Of course you need sleep” 

“I read that most fish do sleep, but its really light, cause they gotta watch out for predators an’ stuff” Peter announced 

“That is correct. Our sleep can be very light” Stephen agreed. 

“Hmph” Tony rolled his eyes “So Pete, what are ya reading today?” 

“Oh, uh… this book’s on building stuff. The fall science fair is happenin’ soon an’ I wanna make somethin, but I dunno what yet” 

“Science fair?” Stephen watched Tony’s earfins flick upward in interest “I like science” 

“You do?” 

“You bet, Stephen does too. He just likes medicine and taking care of people science stuff” Tony explained “What are you thinkin’ of making?” 

“Uh… I dunno” the little boy furrowed his brow

“... Has anything caught your eye?” Stephen asked

“Uh, I really like …” Peter started to open his book, thumbing through. 

The next several hours were spent with Peter walking them through the various little devices that he wanted to make. 

Once the sun began to set, Peter nearly jumped “Oh, oh my gosh its late!!” the boy scrambled, collecting his things “I- I gotta go” 

Stephen nodded, though his head was tilting “Off home you go then?” 

“ B-back to the group home, yeah” 

“I keep meaning to ask what a “Group home” is” Tony commented 

“Oh uh, its just, me and other kids who don’t have parents living in a house together, kinda” Peter attempted to explain as he shoved everything into his backpack 

“You don’t have parents?” Stephen’s brow was furrowed. 

“Oh, uh, no.. My parents died when I was 4” Peter said passively. 

“..No other family could take you in” Tony asked

“.. No” Was all Peter replied with “... See ya again soon, Tony. It was nice meetin’ you, Mister Stephen” 

“It was good to meet you too, Peter. Have a safe trip home” Stephen nodded to him 

Peter gave a little smile, before climbing his way out of the alcove beneath the pier and running off. 

“.... Well, is he adorable or is he adorable?” 

“... He is lonely, Anthony” 

Tony’s expression sobered slightly “.. Yeah, I know. But he’s still a good kid” 

“Very good” 

oOoOoOo

And now. Peter had _two_ cool fish friends. 

Another few weeks passed, and Stephen had become a common accompaniment to Tony - who still came on his own sometimes. 

Peter laughed quite a lot with Tony, bringing up his mood even after miserable days at school. 

And Tony just couldn’t help but be charmed by the absolutely intelligent human child. 

“So, you excited for the science stuff this week?” Tony asked. 

“Mhm. My thing is all done” Peter announced with Pride. 

“Are you going to _tell_ me about the thing?” Tony asked. Peter shook his head for a giggle 

“Nuh uh. I’ll show ya after” 

Tony groaned playfully and poked the kid “Don’t leave me flopping around!” 

“Nope. Its gotta be a secret till I show it” the boy asserted with a grin “... I just hope everybody likes it” 

“I’m sure everybody will, kiddo. Why worry about it?” 

The boy looked down at his new book, fiddling with his hands as he looked at the page where sea urchins were depicted. 

“.. Eh, I just wish that I had someone help me. I’m gonna have to get there early to set it up and stuff” he huffed, closing the book “But it’s okay” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, I can do it myself” 

“I’m sure you can. But wouldn’t it be nice to have help?” Tony suggested

“I’ll ask Ned.” 

“Oh, that's your best friend, right?” 

Peter nodded with a smile “But he might have stuff after school. His family is busy and junk” 

“Well, I’m sure it’ll all go smoothly” 

“Heh, I hope so” Peter replied

“Hey” 

Peter looked up from his book, right into Tony’s reassuring gaze

“It’s gonna be fine, kid” 

And Peter gave him a smile

“Okay, Mister Tony” 

And the boy didn’t mention the science fair for the remainder of his visit. 

Tony returned to Stephen that night, his worry so obvious on his face that his partner mirrored it

“What has you so troubled?” Stephen asked, hand out for him to take. 

“He’s going to be all alone” Tony commented offhand. “That kid, who spends most of his free time reading under a dock is going to be all alone” 

“Anthony…” Stephen took initiative and grabbed his partners’ hand “He’s a smart child. He’ll be fine” 

“That’s not what I mean and you know it” The merman snapped “Smart or not smart he’s got no parents, barely any friends, nothing! He lives in a home for children with no families! And none of those other kids are even helping him out” 

“... Feels like you’re projecting, love” 

“There’s a difference between projecting and empathy, Stephen” Tony pointed out, readjusting his hold on his partner’s hand “.... There just… There has to be something we can do.” 

Stephen furrowed his brow. He understood what Tony was talking about, and felt for the boy as well. 

“ … Perhaps there is”

Tony gave him a questioning look, but his partner just pulled him back towards the continental shelf. 

“We need to ask a friend a favor. Come on.” 

oOoOoOoOoOo

He just had to add one more piece. 

The homemade barometer had not been too hard to make, really, but the posters written in his still very childish handwriting had been. Mister Morita had been a great help - he really was the coolest principal ever - but it still had to be made by him, and he still had no one to help him set up. He just had to put up the “step by step” that showed how he made it, and he’d be all set up. 

Too bad that, even when up on a chair, he still wasn’t tall enough. 

After a few moments of struggling, he huffed and lowered his arms in defeat. Of course he couldn’t do it by himself. 

But then, a pair of hands grabbed him at his sides and lifted him up- making the child let out a yelp

“That high enough?” A familiar voice asked. 

Peter didn’t want to believe it. But, before turning around to confirm, he put up the poster - priorities and all that. 

One put up, he turned his head, and stared wide eyed at Tony, who was grinning obnoxiously from ear to ear. The man was dressed for the weather in a high end wool coat with a vibrant red scarf that reminded Peter of the man’s tail… but he didn’t have a tail! He had feet! FEET! 

“Wha….” 

“You said you needed help.” he simply answered “Plus, I just _had_ to see your project, since you wouldn’t tell me anything about it, Guppy” 

Peter was still shocked at the fact that Tony had legs, frankly, while Tony put him down 

“Look at you, scaring the boy like that” Tsked another familiar voice. Peter’s head snapped to the side to see none other than Stephen, who ALSO had legs and a nice coat - his colors were inverted - red coat, black scarf. 

“huh , bu, fish…?” Peter tried to articulate as he stared- bug eyed and bewildered. 

“We wanted to see this science fair you were so hyped up about” Stephen explained “It’s temporary, but … well, we’re here” 

Stephen hadn’t expected the boy’s eyes to well up with tears. 

“Oh, Guppy ,hey, hey, no need for the waterworks” Tony gently said, getting on a knee and wiping the boy’s eye. “How about you explain the-” he looked up “barometer to us, hm? It looks cool. I like the fishes you drew on the side” 

Peter sniffled “y-yeah?” 

“Yeah” The man smiled. 

Peter proceeded to get back up on his chair, and explained how the barometer worked, and what it was for, pointing to the black and white pictures he’d printed out, as well as his short but to-the-point paper about the history of the barometer and how it was still being used on ships in the present day. 

Stephen and Tony nodded along, asking a few, simple questions that Peter answered with ease. His pride and confidence rising every minute until he finished 

“Ah, i think that’s it!” Peter announced “Now I gotta wait for the judges. I’m getting graded with the bigger kids”

“Well look at you mister smarty pants. You’re definitely gonna get a prize, if they give those out here” Tony confirmed 

“You know everything you need to and then some” Stephen confirmed “and you explained everything very well” 

“Really? I was nervous” The boy admitted 

“I didn’t hear any nervousness from you, guppy” Tony confirmed his partner’s words “You sounded great” 

The child blushed bashfully and giggled a little, twisting his hands on his little polo shirt. 

“Ugh, you are too cute!” Tony reached and picked him up, setting the boy on his hip with a certain effortlessness. “Be proud kiddo, I think you might be the cutest human I know” 

“He’s the only human you "know", Anthony” Stephen raised a bow “.... But I do agree. Peter is definitely the cutest” 

The boy was covering his face now, flustered “shut uuup” He hid his face in Tony’s jacket, missing the man’s fond gaze. 

“Oh, come on now, kid” Tony encouraged “We’re here to cheer you on. The judges are coming!” 

“What?!” Peter’s head shot up and he pushed himself away from Tony’s chest. 

His eyes scanned the auditorium, and he saw the 3 judges - teacher for the high school - coming around down his aisle. 

“Oh, I, I gotta get my notes mister Morita helped me with, and- and I gotta - “ He scrambled himself right out of Tony’s arms and he bolted under the table, popping up on the other side and picking up large index cards. 

“You recited fine to us” Stephen pointed out “Are you sure you need those cards?” 

The nervous look on the child’s face was an answer plain as day. 

“You’re gonna do great, kid” Tony encouraged “Just uh, imagine you’re talking to us! Yeah” 

“To you?” 

“Yeah. You did great talking to us. If you imagine that, you’re gonna ace your little show here” Tony reassured. 

Peter’s wide eyes mirrored his little smile, and he nodded, looking back down the aisle way, waiting his turn as the teachers made their way, table by table

Once the judges arrived, the two men stepped aside, and watched as, with just a little more confidence than before, the boy started teaching about the Barometer. 

He wasn’t as comfortable explaining as he’d been with Stephen and Tony, but once the little speech was done, and he showed how it worked, he got pleased smiles from the judges, who thanked him and told him that they really liked it 

“Thank you!” Peter gave them a big, toothy grin that made Stephen melt a little inside. 

How does a boy as bright as this have no family to call his own? Preposterous. 

“Anthony, when we get home, I want to talk with you about something” 

“I have a feeling I know what it is, but alright.” Tony just grinned at his partner, who rolled his eyes in response. 

Once the judges had left, Stephen stepped forward. 

You did an excellent job, Peter” He praised. The little boy twisted the bottom of his shirt again with a shy smile at the compliment. 

“You think so? I thought I sounded all stuttery” 

“I do truly think so” Stephen affirmed “Tell you what…” The man reached into his pocket, taking out a simple wallet and checking “After this, Tony and I will take you for dinner, whether you place or not” 

“... You guys have money?” 

Stephen scoffed “Of course we have money. We went to one of those pawn shops and traded some of the pearls in our collection for some cash.” 

“Pearls? Where’d you get those?” Peter asked, suddenly distracted. 

The conversation veered to the precious stones found by Stephen and Tony in the deep sea, and then how oysters make pearls, and then - 

“Attention auditorium!” A voice called from the stage. “Its time to announce the placements, starting with the primary school!” 

Peter stared nervously at the stage. 

“3rd place goes to…. Xue Ting Lang, grade 4, for her static electricity experiment!” 

“2nd place goes to…. Avi Patel, grade 5, for his history of the atom presentation!” 

“And 1st place goes to, Peter Parker, grade 1, for his weather and barometer experiment!” 

The boy was frozen in place, until Tony pat his back 

“Get up there kid, go get your ribbon!” 

Shaken from his stupor, Peter ran up there on his little legs, and accepted the ribbon with a shy grin, standing up there with the older kids who seemed a tad miffed, but were side-eyed by the teacher into politeness. 

Once the clapping was over and the kids were off the stage, Peter bounded back over, with the pretty blue ribbon up in his little hands

“I did it!” 

“You did!” Tony responded happily, grabbing the boy under his arms and lifting him in the air “What did I tell you, hm? Smartest human I know” He watched as Peter giggled madly

“And I believe its time for you to eat” Stephen pointed out “Winners get big meals, where I’m from” 

“Big meals?” The child’s eyes seemed to shine “Like.. Like a buffet?” 

“A little fancier than that, kiddo” Tony settled peter on his hip like it was second nature

“Denny’s?” 

“Who is “Denny”?” Stephen’s brow furrowed, and Peter giggled 

“Its a place! It has pancakes” The boy explained. 

“Do you want pancakes?” Tony asked 

“.....Maybe” Peter replied sheepishly, and Tony grinned 

“Then let’s get pancakes! Haven’t had those yet. I’m excited. I mean, I like cheeseburgers, personally” The man shrugged, beginning to walk out of the auditorium with Peter in tow, Stephen falling in step alongside him. 

“Dennys has those too!” Peter pointed out 

“Well, it seems we will all be pleased today” Stephen nodded. “Let’s hail a cab, shall we?” 

The rest of the evening was something Peter could have only dreamed of. Dinner at a place he liked with people who let him talk and two talked _to_ him not _at_ him. He chowed down on the kids menu pancakes and bacon, and watched with a startled awe at Tony as he inhaled burgers and fries, while Stephen made decent work of steak and potatoes. 

“So uh, do you guys come on land often, or uh…” Peter tried to ask as they all left, headed back toward the subway. 

“Not too often” Stephen answered “This is a lot of magic that's being used. It can’t be used lightly”

“Oh.. okay. Still, I uh, really ‘preciate it “ Peter said for perhaps the 20th time that night. 

“We were happy to do so, Peter.” Stephen assured, watching the boy yawn. 

Tony almost instinctively picked the boy up. “Hey, you want us to take you home? We can get back to the pier no problem, kiddie.” 

“Mmh” Peter squirmed a little “It's okay. I wanna say bye at the beach” 

Tony looked at Stephen, both of them having the same thought 

“Alright Pete. Come on then” Tony led the way down the stairs into the subway, and the long ride to Coney Island was the perfect place for Peter to nap, knocking out just as the ride started. 

Stephen spoke first

“He doesn’t want to go home” 

“Calling where he lives a “home” seems to be a… strong word, dear” Tony commented, hand absently rubbing the sleeping child’s back. 

“Well, what then?” Stephen asked rhetorically “We have to migrate soon, Tony. We’ll get sick if we stay in this water for much longer

“I know, I know I just….” 

“... You don’t want to abandon him, I know” Stephen’s shaking hand reached up to Peter’s back “I don’t want to either.” 

“..... We’ll talk about it later.. Once we hear back from that friend of ours” Tony assured “Seriously” 

Stephen kissed his partner’s cheek. “Seriously” 

oOoOoOoOoOo

A week later, Peter was at the group home. Watching the rain with a certain grumpiness to him. He was supposed to go to his secret place and see Tony and Stephen today. But the rain unfortunately meant he couldn’t go and be “adventurous” - as Misses Potts called him. 

She was nice. Not as nice as Tony though. 

“Peter?” she looked into the room “Peter, I have some people here to see you” 

“Huh?” He looked away from the window

“There’s someone interested in adopting you, Peter” 

He had a rather fascinating, bewildered expression. 

“Petey” Miss Potts pressed. 

He put the book down and shimmied off the couch, walking up to her and taking her outstretched hand. 

He was led into her office, where two familiar faces were seated on her old leather couch. 

Peter stared, mouth open. 

“Hey kiddo. Nice to see you” 

Peter waved to Tony, still connecting the dots in his head 

“Mister Stark here said that you’ve been meeting them at the library after school, where Mister Stark has been working, is that right?” 

Say something Peter, SAY SOMETHING 

“Uh huh” He nodded. 

“And his husband has met you too?” 

Peter nodded again “He taught me ‘bout octopi” 

“Ahh so you’re the reason I get my daily fish facts?” Miss Potts raised a good-natured eyebrow. 

“What can I say? I wanted to foster his curiosity” Stephen responded smoothly “He’s a bright boy” 

The dots suddenly connected in Peter’s head “.... You wanna adopt me?” 

Tony’s smile grew “Yeah, kiddo. We think we’ve made you wait long enough, hm?” 

The rest of the meeting was pretty much a blur to the child, who heard a whole lot of waffle and nonsense about paperwork (Where do mermaids get passports and IDs?). Stephen eventually put the child on his lap, and, after Miss Potts gathered the paperwork and left the office for a moment, turned the boy around. 

“.. Peter, do you want this?” Stephen asked 

“What?” Peter’s brow furrowed

Tony rubbed his wrist, looking at the boy “Well, what he asked. Do you want to be adopted?” 

“Wh… Well yeah, doesn’t every kid?” 

“Well, Pete...If we adopt you, it means you’re coming with us” 

He stared at Tony with a confused expression. 

“We migrate to the Caribbean every winter, Peter. Migrate. In the water. We swim.” 

He could see the dots still weren’t connecting. 

“Peter, you have to have a tail for that” Stephen added “We’re saying that you will have to well, become a merperson like us” 

“Yeah, what Stephen said. Do you think you would be-” 

“THAT IS SUPER DUPER OKAY!!” Peter cut them both off with a yell of pure glee. “Yes!” 

“Well, that’s that, huh?” 

Stephen nodded in agreement “That’s that” 

Pepper returned and gave a grin “Well, it seems that little Peter has been adopted. Peter Parker Stark-Strange. Quite a name” 

“... That's a long name, can I just stay Peter Parker?” 

Tony laughed “Yeah, yeah sure kiddo. I don’t mind” The man reached over and ruffled the boy’s hair, giving him an affectionate kiss on the head that made the poor boy red as a tomato. 

They packed Peter’s things in a small duffel bag, Peter not seeming particularly attached to most of these things, save for the actual bag, which apparently belonged to his father. 

They left without much fanfare, save for Peter getting a tight hug from Misses Potts, and they were led into a car. 

“You guys have a car?” Peter asked as he sat between the adults 

“This is a rental. You don’t need a car in New York” 

“Huh” Was all Peter responded with “Where are we goin’?” He asked after a few moments. 

“We are stopping at our …. Apartment, per se, to drop off your things” 

“... Apartment???” 

“Yeahhhh we’ll explain when we get there, kiddo. Its a bit of a drive” Tony admitted. 

Peter leaned back against the seat with a pout - would the questions get answered? He hoped so. 

oOoOoOo 

Seated in the fancy apartment, Peter drank in all of the information given to him by his new guardians, explanations and exposition abound. 

The TLDR being that most merpeople were capable of temporary human forms, and that any of them - Stephen and Tony included, used it to lead double lives. 

Tony worked as an inventor, patenting designs and selling them to the highest bidder. 

Stephen was working as a consultant for a hospital seasonally (I.e, when he was in New York) 

They’d never told him because it was a strict secret, revealed only to their most trusted confidants and family. 

The poor child nearly cried at being called family, and ended up rocked in Tony’s arms for a few moments while the emotions ebbed and flowed. 

Once everything had been laid out, Tony looked at Peter 

“Tomorrow, we leave to migrate to the Caribbean. But tonight? We’ll stay here” 

“Tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow. Tonight, celebration! Stephen, how is the delivery coming?” 

“Should be here soon,” Stephen checked his laptop. “The pictures show that the delivery is near here.” 

“What’s the food?” 

“Pizza” 

“Pizza!!” Peter squealed in delight 

Three whole pies, a 2 liter of coke, and ice cream later, and Peter was squeezed between the two men as their TV softly played some miscellaneous movie. The boy’s eyes were heavy, and Tony was asleep with his arm loosely around his partner and their new son.

“...Stephen..?” 

“Yes Peter?” The man whispered 

“... I’m really happy.” Peter muttered “Thank you” 

“... I’m very happy too, Peter” Stephen responded, giving the child a kiss on the forehead. Peter looked up at him, his eyes misty 

Peter leaned his head on the man’s shoulder “.... I love you” The boy muttered into the man’s shirt. 

Stephen felt his own eyes mist over, arm pulling the boy in “... I love you too, Peter” He assured, trying to put all of his paternal affection into those 5 words. 

He watched as the little boy fell asleep, and gently shut his eyes. 

A family. He had a family. 

He had been content with Tony. Happy to just have him. They were a satisfied couple. 

But Peter? He was like a piece they didn’t know was missing. 

The cherry on top of the sundae, as humans put it. 

Tomorrow would be an adventure and a half, but all of that could wait. 

Right now, tonight, their first night as a family. 

This was so much more than enough.


End file.
